pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Red VS Samurai
Red VS Samurai is the sixth episode of The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red. Transcript The scene shows Red & Charlie reaching the edge of Viridian Forest as a Meowth balloon flys by. Jessie - That twerp has reached the edge. We have to stop him and steal his pokemon. James - But how ? Meowth - I have got an idea ! And then, a samurai shows up. Samurai - Whats the hurry ? Why the rush ? Red - If you are blocking, then lets battle ! Charlie - Here we go again ! Samurai - Go, Caterpie ! Charlie - What !? Red - Go ! Caterpie ! Samurai - String Shot ! What !? Missed !? How ? Charlie - Red,s Caterpie is Level 6 and yours is 1. Red - You gotta train more ! Tackle ! Yeah ! I won ! Samurai - Oops ! Now what will i say to Rocket Team ? How will i get back my pokemon ? Red - Team Rocket has stolen your pokemon !? I will help you. Jessie - Prepare For Trouble ! James - And Make It Double ! Jessie - To Protect The World From Devastation ! James - To unite all people within our nation ! Jessie - Say Louder ! Jessie ! James - James ! Jessie - Team Rocket blasts off in a speed of light ! James - Say Louder ! Surrender Now Or Prepare To Fight ! Meowth - Meowth ! That,s Right ! Red - Give back this young man,s other pokemon ! Jessie - Here you go ! But give us your Pikachu and the other pokemon. Samurai - He will never give his pokemon ! Cause i am not an ordinary young man ! I am Ash ! James - Ash !? What are you doing here ? Ash - You see, i had not won any league so i came here to became a stone and die ! But now i will blast you off for last time ! Go ! Pikachu ! Thundershock ! Jessie & James - Team Rocket is blasting off again ! Red - Do not die, Ash ! You need to try again and again until you can win ! Ash - Thank you for the advice master ! Red - I am not a master ! Okay, Goodbye ! ''Later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '' Ash - Mr. Filmy, you are right. Even if i have died somehow this boy is the key to all who will save us from this legendary trap and i am sure he will come to Ghost Trap World to freed us. Mr. Filmy - I also hope that. Trivia * This is the first episode to introduce a hero from the anime series. * This is the first time it is revealed that Mr. Filmy & Ash are trapped in the Ghost Trap world.